1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to industrial robots, and particularly to a robot with a reducer.
2. Description of Related Art
Many industrial robots include a base seat, a first arm fixed to the base seat, and a second arm rotatably connected to the first arm. An actuator, such as a detector, a welding device, a gripper or a cutting tool, is mounted at a distal end of the second arm of the industrial robotic to execute specific tasks. In robots of this kind, each arm rotates around a rotation axis driven by a driving unit. Typically, the driving unit includes a motor mounted on the first arm and a transmission mechanism coupled to the motor to transmit the movement of the motor to the second arm. The motor and the transmission mechanism are both located at the same end of the first arm in order to decrease the longitudinal length of the first arm, which thereby increase the lateral width of the first arm, affect the rotation of the second arm, and increase the failure rate of the second arm.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.